The present invention relates to the reduction of noise within a vehicle cab and more specifically relates to isolating the inside of a cab from noise generated by hydrostatic wheel drive motors.
It is known, for example, to use a hand lever for controlling the speed of a pair of wheel motors of a hydrostatically driven windrower through the medium of a pair of push-pull cables respectively linked between the lever and respective speed control arms of the motors. In this known control, the core of each cable has opposite ends fixed to the lever and a respective motor speed control arm while the housing or sheath of the core is anchored to the vehicle frame. This known cable arrangement is not entirely satisfactory since fluid pulsations generated by the motors result in vibrations being induced in the control arms and then transmitted through the cable cores to the interior of the cab. Also, vibrations sometimes cause the motor control arms to migrate away from respective stops delimiting the "hi-lo" operating positions thereof and this results in a very disturbing growling type noise being produced by the motors.